The Criterion to Becoming an Excellent Farmer
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Jack bought the farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He's nothing special and when the Witch Princess asks him to bring back the Harvest Goddess he does not question it. Jack is not a rude man, nor does he have an attitude. Jack is just a common man with a dream to fix up the farm he bought and this is his story. *NOTE these are drabbles, nothing more than 100-300 words*
1. Forward

Forward:

Jack Trust was nothing special. His skin was sandy tanned, not even from beach bumming but from farming. His eyes and hair was the color of the soil her tilled every season. And his clothes were as generic as the seeds he bought from the general store, but for some reason it was like everyone in the valley knew he was meant to farm there.

Even the people from Mineral Town, who only visited when he made purchases or it was a festival, agreed that he had the potential that the valley needed. Mineral Town had slowly been coming back after a young female started to revitalize her grandfather's farm. Both of the farms had equally fallen into ruin after the two old men, who owned them, died. Supposedly the young maiden in Mineral Town was a relative to the old man; however that was not the case for Jack. Jack had bought the farm on a whim and accepted the Harvest Goddess' plan as she had given it to him. Jack did not complain as he entered his farm the first night of his arrival, Jack only questioned if he could actually ever do this in his lifetime.

**Hello everyone. I just got Harvest moon DS and i thought I could do my take on the game. This is Jack and His story. Review!**


	2. Buying the Farm

Chapter 1:Buying the Farm

It was the middle of winter when Jack had gotten a letter from the valley explaining that his purchase of the farm had finally be finalized and he was the owner of the Forget-Me-Not Valley farm. Jack was ecstatic that night and went out drinking with some of his old college buddies.

Four weeks later Jack kissed his mother, shook his father's hand, and rustled his younger siblings hair for that last time in a long while. In a painstakingly long trip Jack finally made his way to his own farm. From there after the Witch Princess sent the Harvest Goddess to another dimension along with most of her spirits. Jack had immediately understood the Witch Princess' mistake and took on the job for helping her bring back the Goddess.

Pinning a small leaflet to the bulletin board above his desk, Jack smiled. The board was dedicated to all the goals he hoped to achieve on the farm and the first one was going to be along one at that.


	3. Preparing the Fields

Chapter 2: Preparing the Fields

Jack surveyed his fields. It had been years since someone had tills and nourished the gigantic field that lay in front of him. The only plants that grew on the dusty soil was an ancient peach tree and weeds. Few rocks and sticks strew about on the ground, but practically nothing was there. Jack sighed, there was only one thing to do and that was to begin.

He lifted up his old high school baseball cap and wiped the sweat away from his brow. The old hoe and sickle that Takakura had given him tired him out easily and the seeds Jack had bought were still just sprouting.

Placing the tools back into his rucksack, Jack headed out to town for his daily rounds of foraging around the town for some berries and wild flowers. There was nothing he could do except keep working, after all he was still just a beginner.


	4. Trees

Chapter 3: Trees

Jack stared at the list of seeds he could buy. When Jack first came to town and met the rival farmer he asked to be added to her mailing list, for she sold seeds and they stood at a convenience for him merely just because the walk was closer to her than trudging back him farm while foraging.

He didn't need anymore turnips or potatoes and his two plots of strawberries were just ripening. Jack sighed he didn't know what to buy. "Jack why don't you sleep on it if its causing you this much trouble. We are open again tomorrow." Nodding Jack left and headed home. Shipping his findings and found himself hanging around at the blue bar.

Jack was never one to drink on a regular basis but the confliction of his new farmer's problems pulled him into the building. A bubbly blonde played with her drink and flirted with the rough looking bartender. A bright red head silently listened to a very high hippie. Jack greeted each of his fellow bar goers and sat on the stool second to the last. Griffin brought Jack the house beer and went back to Muffy's flirting.

It wasn't long until the final customer of the day came in. Her honey blonde hair was tied back in a small orange bandana. Her black rimmed glasses hide most of her violet eyes, which Jack could not keep his eyes off of. She ordered a drink Jack had never heard of and sat next to him. She smiled at her drink as Griffin put it down in front of her. For some reason as Jack looked back down at his beer he could help himself except. He was going to buy all the tree seeds.


	5. Crop Seeds

Chapter 4: Crop Seeds

Jack stared at his old rotary telephone. It was his only connection to the outside world. Takakura said that it was the previous farmer's phone. The previous farmer didn't have much, but he did have enough to buy a phone.

Grabbing the giant yellow phone book that sat on the shelf underneath the phone, Jack opened it to the index. Tracing his finger along the page, Jack smiled then filled the book to a specific page. Then sliding his finger past some adds, he came to a number. Rolling his finger over the phone dial Jack lifted the receiver to his ear and waited. After a few seconds a young female voice came on. "Hello this is Mineral Town Supermarket. This is Karen. How can I help you?"

"Hi Karen. This Jack Trust. I'm the new farmer in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I just wanted to call to say that I'm probably going to call a lot more often. And …. I need five turnip seed packets."


	6. Shipping

Chapter 5: Shipping

Jack hummed on his way over to the mines. His rucksack was filled to the brim with strawberries, turnips, and potatoes. Plucking up some spare wild flowers and grasses on the way he entered the dark mine.

Flora kneeled in the far left corner inspecting some mineral deposit. Greeting the older of the archeologists, Jack strided over to the wavy haired female. Bending down on his knees the female smiled and slightly blushed as he handed her some fresh strawberries.

The day was winding down when Jack finally returned to the farm. Bucky lept out of nowhere, slobbering Jack in the process. Finally getting the dog off of him his brown eyes catch the small red man lifting up the produce from his treasure chest. Pushing Bucky off of himself, Jack sprinted over to the Mineral Town mayor yelling his name. Catching the small man just before he left the farm, Jack handed him the excess strawberries, turnips, and potatoes.

**Hi everyone! I did three updates! I hope I'm not the only one to be running just in time catching Mayor Thomas at 4:45? Review!**


	7. Music

Chapter 6: Music

Jack stared out the window from his desk, it was mid noon in the middle of his first season on his farm. Bucky slept lazily under the ancient peach tree as small blossoms budded it's branches. All of Jack's crops were finally producing fruit and vegetables that he could sell. Glancing down at his sales in the season so far he still needed to increase his revenue if he wanted to own some animals or expand his farm.

Sighing, Jack continued to stare out the window at his cheerful pets playing around in their new home. Standing up, he walked over to the old man's book shelf. On it lay an old record player, not many records were left after the sale they had of the old man's possession that Takakura had sold. Grabbing the first one he placed it gently on the ring and let the magic happen.

A soft symphony orchestra warmed the room to a quiet wind song that made him wish he were a ballerina. It's light and airy notes lifted his spirit as he circled the one room house. Lifting him higher and higher, past the walls of the house, past the valley, past the county, past even the country. Running out of his house he lay out on the grass that he recently planted and stared up at the bright blue sky above. For Jack the sky was the limits and his farm would surpass even those.


	8. An Unexpected Resident

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Resident

Holding the reins to Chester, Jack's horse, Jack picked up some bluegrass and wildflowers that lay on the ground near the Harvest Goddess pond. Tucking them into his extra bags that were strapped to Chester, Jack waved to Muffy and many of the other bachelorettes that walked the way to stare at the enchanting beauty.

Pulling Chester over to Vesta's farm, Jack tied Chester to a small post and entered the building. Its stacks of seeds and produce used to intimidate him when he first began his trip as a farmer, but the struggle lessened and lessened as the days wore away at him. Walking up to the counter the dark hair man nodded to Jack and handed him a giant ledger. Jack loved to spend at least ten minutes a day looking at all the seeds he could potentially grow and save in his hopefully-built-soon storage unit.

The bell attached to the door rung and in walked Celia the young worker on Vesta's spacious farm. In her arms a small basket of kittens sleep in balls. Instantly closing the book, Jack began to coo the kittens and cuddle their fluffy fur.

"Jack you can have one. Vesta wanted to sell them, but since you're new you can choose one before we put them on the market." Her big brown eyes smiled back at Jack as he stared into the pile of fluff. Lifting up an orange and white striped cat, Jack nodded a goodbye to the two farmers and left.

Placing the kitten in his front overall pocket Jack laughed as the cat played with a passing flying bug. He named him Tucker.


	9. Morning

Chapter 8: Morning

Jack's alarm screamed in his face as he opened his crusted eyelids. His plain brown hair spiking out in all directions except the one he wanted it to go. Dried drool crusted his lips as he sat half under the covers and half out. Scratching his stomach, Jack stands and walks over to the miniature bathroom stepping on every creaky wood board in the house.

The ice cold water drenched Jack as he sloppily washed himself over with his generic bar of soap.

Stepping out of the shower, Jack stared at himself. He wasn't the young man just out on his own for the first time. His slightly toning muscles and scorched sunburned skin showed his aging. Even his once fine flat brown hair was beginning lose some luster as the tips were brightening in their color. Ruffling his hair dry, Jack slipped into his worn overalls, work boots, white t-shirt, tied his red bandana around his neck, grabbed his beaten rucksack, and shoved his old high school baseball hat on.

Jack opened his front door. Whistling for Bucky and Tucker the two came bounding over to him as he closed the door. The sun was barely touching the horizon and the spring breeze licked his tanned skin. Reaching into his rucksack, Jack retrieved his watering can and began his morning routine.


	10. Jogging

Chapter 9:Jogging

Yawning Jack walked out of his farm. The spring season was coming to a close and he had less and less crops to take care of as the days increased in number. Lifting his hat off his head Jack suddenly collided with someone.

Holding his head, Jack focused his eyes on two people; Wally the distance marathon runner and his son Hugh. "Top'of th'morn'." "Hiya Jack!"

"Hi fellas. Out jogging?" Whipping the sweat from his brow, the farmer placed the hat back on his head.

"Yeah, me and Hugh got a big race ahead of us next week." Wally ruffled the young boy's head as the kid smiled at Jack.

"I'm gonna win! Dad and I are practicing extra extra hard!"

"The best of luck to both of you." The two villagers sped off on that note leaving Jack with an empty rucksack and a day's worth of foraging to do. For Jack there was never just one big race, it happened everyday and for him the finish line was a long ways off.


	11. The First Festival

Chapter 10: The First Festival

Tucking his watering can into his rucksack Jack yawned and closed the shipping bin. Tucker popped out from behind the farmer and weaved in between his legs as Jack looked up to see a pink head coming up his path. Lifting up the orange cat Popuri enter the farm hesitantly.

Jogging over to Jack she smiled and shoved out her hand, "My name's Popuri. I run the chicken farm in Mineral Town."

"Nice to me you. I'm Jack. I think you know what I do." Chuckling the young woman smiled.

"Yes words' gotten around in this small valley. Oh! Before I forget there's going to be a chicken festival tomorrow. As official judge of the festival I wanted to know if you were entering?"

Jack smiled reluctantly at the nice pink haired woman, "Sorry Popuri I don't have one. But I'd love to attend anyway."

The girl's face dropped for only a second then returned to a smile. "Don't worry Jack! There's always next year."

Popuri quickly left after that. Sighing he stared at his largely vacant farm. Maybe he should invest in a chicken coop after all.


	12. Chickens

Chapter 11: Chickens

The busy tone played in Jack's ear for the fifth time that day. Groaning angrily, Jack threw down the receiver back on to the phone and stomped out of his house. Gotz the carpenter from Mineral Town was building Jack a coop. It had taken all season for Jack to save enough money to even afford the fodder coop, but somehow he managed to get the lumber one instead.

Looking up at the steaming farmer, Gotz set down his saw and smiled sadly at the young man.

"Look Jack you don't have to own a chicken right away." About to protest back, Gotz held a finger to Jack's open mouth, "The chicken farm is most likely closed today for a day off so why don't you take this time to wait and building up some more money for any other builds."

Taking off his bandana, Jack nodded and whistled for Bucky. Tying the bandana to the dog, it acted as a collar for the dog if he ever got lost, the two head out to gather more wild flowers and spring items before the season ended. Tomorrow he would be getting a coop, but that didn't mean he would receive a chicken along with it.

**Hey everyone I hope your liking the drabbles so far! Summer is finally happening in both the game and in reality! Next up is Summer! Review!**


	13. Summer

Chapter 12: Summer

Jack sat up. His hair was unkempt, however this did not stop his usual routine. The same freezing water poured over his head and his overalls were still covered with the mud cakes after yesterdays rain. His rucksack still held his forlorned apple seeds that still were waiting to be planted.

Only when Jack stepped outside that morning the temperature wasn't the cool spring air he was used to. The air was hot and humid.

Sweat immediately began to form on his neck and he noticed that all his prior seasonal crops were dead and wilting in the oppressive heat. Closing his door, Jack pulled out his sickle and began to work.

After hours of back breaking work, Jack glanced up at his pets. Bucky snoozed underneath the shade of the peach tree as Tucker played with the green leaves and the new sprouting fruits. Chester pranced around the edge of the farm and occasionally glanced at the sun. Jack did the same. The summer sun was hot and he could feel the new season tickling his cheeks and bringing in a whole new frontier of crops and potential.


	14. Fishing

Chapter 13:Fishing

It was hot and Jack's crops were just sprouting. His wet laundry blows slightly in the breeze as he hums to himself. Bucky strides along next to the farmer as they both make their way over to the waterfall. The trees were all covering the pathways with their verdant leaves and the lush bushes let the farmer pick off small berries and such from them with ease.

Crossing the bridge he gives a small hello to the passing tourists. And waves to the rival farmers hard at work. Bucky barks as passing birds and other people, but when the duo make it to the waterfall they rest their legs and take out the bait.

The line is set and the sun is setting. Jack snores slightly as Bucky watches the line, when the dog's ears perk up at the sound of a crunching grass. The retrievers golden head turns to look up at the other honey blonde head. Her glasses fall slightly off her face as she holds a finger to her mouth, sushing the dog. Bending down, she slipped the fishing pole out of the farmer's hand and held it in her own. Lighting the small kerosene lantern next to her she sat back in the grass letting the fish do the work.


	15. Thief

Chapter 14: Thief

It was ten PM. Jack was walking through the valley just after opening up the first cave with the help of Professor Carter. He was excited to finally be able to upgrade his poor and old tools. Smiling to himself Jack decided to go get a drink for his success that day.

Griffin sighed. Jack smiled lazily at the bartender. His bloodshot eyes and an alcohol stank radiated off of the farmer as he sung with Muffy. "Come on Jack you have another work day ahead of you. It's time to go."

"Mmmaybe laaaaater." The drunk farmer bent his hand and watched it flop back and forth on his wrist, he laughed at it.

"Go on Jack. Before I lose my temper." Shoving his face into Griffin's Jack spoke a clear 'no'.

"GET OUT!" The bartender screamed as Jack jumped and scrambled out of the bar. Mumbling to himself, the farmer roamed the midnight streets.

He reached Romania's Mansion in no time. The farmer began to sing some childhood song, but couldn't get the words quite right when he saw a figure.

The man stood with his back tall and straight. He had a bag slung around his back with heavy material in it. Yelling at the man Jack smiled as the mystery man turned around.

"Hiya stranger! What are youuuu doin' out here?"

The man's silver hair flashed in the moonlight blinding the farmer. His green eyes looked unamused.

"None of your business sir. No before you-" Jack vomited. And all he heard as the darkness of the night faded into his eyes was a very girlish scream.

**Hey everyone! I feel like i haven't updated in a while. Whelp here's three more chapters. I'm picking my brother up from college on Saturday. I hope you liked Skye. I know he's not in Harvest moon DS but it seemed appropriate. Review!**


	16. Stamina

Chapter 15: Stamina

Jack groaned. His head felt like someone or something was beating it with a hammer none stop since the moment he woke up. The corn was sprouting and the tomatoes were already dropping their first set of flowers for the season. The onions and radishes peeked their heads out of the soil while Tucker chased after a bird.

Holding his forehead Jack left the farm and walked to the mine. He still needed to upgrade his tools so he could increase his shipping and revenue. But as he passed his rival farmers weeding their endless tilled soil Jack could feel his tiny bit of remaining stamina draining out of him.


	17. Clock

Chapter 16: Clock

Jack stared at his small television that was positioned perfectly in front of kitchen table and chairs so that he could watch the news and eat food. Sighing he had watched the same reporter report the same boat accident outside of Mineral Town and the same reporter report on the change of student football players in the only high school around the small farming towns. Flipping the channel his once previous four channels had turned into a fine number five. A young female reporter with soft brown hair and a crocheted ribbon in her hair appeared on the tube screen. "Hello Everyone! This is Lillie with the newest channel! The Shopping Channel! To kick start this joyous event we are selling a grand oak grandfather clock!"

The deep brown clock appeared on the screen, it's golden pendulum hung low in it's glass case. Jack stood up in surprise at the elegance of the clock and tried to get a better look at the clock, however the closer he got to the screen the more pixilated it shown. Sitting back in the chair, Jack wondered how much the grand clock cost, it would look beautiful next to his bookshelf.

"I bet you're all wondering how much this costs, right?" Lillie wagged her finger at the screen and at Jack. He nodded his head in response. "Well all you potential buyers this grand clock only costs a great down payment of…. 2000 Gold!" Jack felt his jaw go slack as he stared in amazement.

Lillie continued with her speech, "Call the number on the bottom of the screen. Everyone ought to call quickly. This is a limited time offer that only lasts during this one shopping channel hour!" Quickly grabbing for his rotary phone, Jack dialed the number and ordered the clock.

Satisfied with his purchase he turned off the television and rested back into his chair. But one thought crossed his mind, how could the reported know what he was thinking at the same exact minute? Instantly Jack jumped. the television switched on and Lillie smiled at Jack, "Oh Jack we just know." And with that the TV shut off.

**Hey everyone sorry about the really late update. I'm taking the SAT's this weekend on saterday so.. wish me luck! I hope you liked my little clock story. Also Lillie is the newest character in the new HM game called Connect to a new World. Review!**


End file.
